


Repression

by VirgilsWritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Patton, If You Squint - Freeform, Patton need a hug, Remus being Remus, Remus being antagonizing, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, logan mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsWritings/pseuds/VirgilsWritings
Summary: Patton walks back to his room. The door was shut quietly behind himself. His room was dark, the usual yellow glow was gone, replaced with a dark muddy yellow that barely lit up his room.It had been a long day.aka Patton throws a tantrumAngst if that wasn't already apparent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Repression

Patton walks back to his room. The door was shut quietly behind himself. His room was dark, the usual yellow glow was gone, replaced with a dark muddy yellow that barely lit up his room. 

It had been a long day. 

He's been berated and told he's wrong. He was ignored and pushed aside to make room for the 'better' sides, the more serious sides. His jaw and fist are clenched and his eyes are shut tightly against the burn that threatened for them to open. 

He doesn't want to cry but he does anyway. He can feel the tears track down his face and it makes him feel an emotion he is far too familiar with for his liking. 

He punches a wall. And for a second he doesn't feel it but then he does. And it only makes him angrier. He throws books and messes up his bed, there are stuffed animals all on the floor. He knocks over a lamp and enjoys the sound that it makes when it shatters. A jar full of memories is thrown against the walls and Patton looks down at the indigo bear that laid at his feet. 

He doesn't hate Logan, does he? Well, if he didn't then the torn stuffed animal wouldn't help his case. 

Remus shows up. “Well isn’t the chaos here just lovely?”

Patton turns around too look at the darker creativity, the glare in his eyes uncharacteristic for the father figment.

The duke shivers in his spot and a giggle escaped his mouth. “Oh, Daddy Morality I just _love_ what you’ve done to the place!” Remus knew that he was pushing it.

“Leave.” Patton surprised even himself as he heard his tone but he didn’t show it.

Remus walked closer to the not so bright at the moment side and ran his hand down his arm, his chest was pushed against Patton’s back and his mouth close to his ear. “Awe come on, I can show you a good-” 

Patton turned around, backhanding the Duke before he could finish his sentence. It was obvious that he hadn’t meant to do it, that was evident by the way that he was holding onto his own hand as if the action stung him. But that quickly changed again and Patton let the anger wash over his face. “I said,” The room had a wash of red fall over it. “Get out.” Patton turned around and the room fell into darkness. “Now.”

Remus let a smile fall over his face. Of course the other didn’t scare him but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. “Repression can be pretty bad, Daddy .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I'm pretty rusty but this idea came to me and I just had to do it.


End file.
